


Why can't we be friends?

by BeardieMcCree (iamironman923)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamironman923/pseuds/BeardieMcCree
Summary: Hanzo Shimada enjoys being a part of Overwatch, and he is extremely curious of the aloof cowboy who seems to want nothing to do with the people around him. Genji says its impossible to become friends with the quiet, serape wearing man but Hanzo knows better than to trust everything his little brother says.





	Why can't we be friends?

“.....and you should have seen Winston! He went all red and then... Hanzo? HANZO!” Genji pinched his arm and Hanzo jumped, jolting back into reality and turning to his brother. Who stared at him and shook his head. “You weren't listening were you, Hanzo?” Hanzo sighed.  
“I'm sorry Genji, I got distracted. You were talking about... Winston? Were you not?” Genji laughed and cupped a hand over his bare shoulder, the metal cold on his warm flesh.  
“Man. Where is your head today brother?” Genji looked in the direction that seemed to be holding Hanzo's mind captive and shifted awkwardly. “Oh, I see.”  
“Who is he?” Hanzo asked quietly as Genji stood and Hanzo followed, picking up his tray and depositing it in a bin next to the door. They continued to walk down the hallway towards their shared room but Genji's silence was too much to bear. “Genji. Who is he?”  
“He's no one Hanzo. Just another Overwatch member. No one really knows much about him aside from his name, he likes to keep to himself. I think the only time I've ever heard him speak is on a mission.” The door to their room slid shut and Hanzo stood near the door as Genji walked over to the couch and sat down. 'Why be a part of a team if you didn't want to be close with your team mates?' Hanzo though to himself. He didn't understand what this guy stayed around for if wanted nothing to do with the people around him?  
“So uh.... What's his name then?' Hanzo said quietly and Genji turned from the book he had picked up and huffed.  
“What do you even care Hanzo?”  
“I just... think that if he is going to be a part of this team that he should have some friends here. Don't you think?”  
Genji scoffed and looked down at his book. “McCree doesn't like people, and he doesn't want friends... Trust me, we've tried.”  
“McCree...” Hanzo whispered to himself.

It had been less than a week since Hanzo had questioned Genji about the mysterious man who kept to himself, preferring the shadows rather than the people around him. Hanzo only caught glimpses of him at meal times and sometimes, if he was lucky, on the practice field. But he always left any time anyone else showed up. Packing up his trusted gun under the large red serape that he held close to himself and stealing off into the shadows once more. Hanzo tried one day to smile at the stranger as they walked past each other as he entered the training field with Genji but all he got was a cold silence, unable to see the mans eyes that were hidden by the brim of his large hat.  
“You know, you can try as hard as you want Hanzo. But, he just doesn't like people.” Genji had chimed in as Hanzo's shoulders slumped. Hanzo glared at his younger brother and shoved past him.  
“You know Genji, I am going to prove you wrong.” Hanzo said bitterly and pulled an arrow out of its sheath and shot it from his bow, hitting the target dead center as Genji let out a laugh and shook his head.  
“Nice shot Hanzo. Lets hope you're as good with your words as you are with your bow. Its going to take a lot of convincing to get McCree to even notice you're alive.” Hanzo laughed and continued shooting. 

 

“ 's on your left darlin'.” Hanzo heard a deep gruff voice in his ear piece as he watched Ana shoot a dart at the enemy the voice in the ear piece had warned her of, causing them to fall with a single shot. Ana let out a laugh as they continued on.  
“Great shot!” Hanzo heard Zarya say over the comm as she took down an oncoming group of soldiers.  
“Someone needs to show how it's done.” Ana quipped as they pressed on. Hanzo kept waiting to hear another word from the deep gruff voice on the comm, some form of input on enemy location, but there was nothing. He sighed and Ana must have heard. “Hanzo! Are you alright? Do you need healing?” She asked him.  
“Yeah, sorry Ana I am fine, just catching my breath.” Just then an enemy burst out in front of them and Hanzo shot an arrow, catching them directly in the center of the head before anyone could even aim. He let out a laugh, “Too easy.”  
“Well, you showed 'em what was what.” He heard the deep drawl of the man's voice on the comm and smiled.  
The mission lasted only a few hours and before he knew it they were back in an aircraft headed back to Overwatch base. On the opposite side on him Ana and Zarya sat chatting quietly and all the way in the back sat McCree. His hat over his face as he lounged on a pile of bags, snoring quietly. At first Hanzo had sat down next to him near the front of the craft but before he could even get comfortable McCree gathered his things and moved as far away from their location as he could. Hanzo sighed and ran his finger over a scar at the base of his knee where flesh met metal. 'I guess Genji was right”, he thought solemnly. Hanzo had hoped that the few words of chatter over the comm had put McCree more at ease but to his dismay it was nothing but friendly banter that would only last the short length of the mission.  
When they got back to base it was nearly nightfall. Hanzo rubbed his eyes tiredly as hey walked back towards his shared room with Genji. It had been a long day and he was more than ready for a shower and bed. To his dismay, upon reaching his room, he saw that Genji had hung a sock from the door handle. Hanzo sighed, he must be doing something strange with Zenyatta again. Sighing he threw his head back in agitation and huffed. For a moment he considered banging on the door, but he resigned himself to looking for a comfortable place to rest for a little while.  
He remembered their being a stack of training mats in the training room in a darker corner of the facility. 'I guess they'll do for now', Hanzo though as he trudged down towards the training room. He managed to pile a few of them up and pulled his kimono over his bare shoulder as he drifted off into a deep, sleep. Exhausted from the days work.  
The sound of a gunshot made Hanzo wake from his sleep. The echo of the bullet sounding in his ear as he breathed deeply, in a futile effort to slow his now racing heart.  
“Son of a bitch...”, He heard someone mutter under their breath. “Damn scope.” He heard metal clink against the ground and he peered out from behind the stack of mats. It was McCree, who had sat down on the ground to fiddle with his gun, his hat by his side.  
It was the first time Hanzo had ever seen the man without it. His hair fell in a wavy sheet at the base of his neck, it was a warm chestnut color that met his beard right below his ears. His eye brows were thick and knitted themselves together as he stared down at the task he held in his hands as they fiddled around. Hanzo watched the dim light flash off of his mechanical hand as it clinked softly against the metal of the scope he held. He muttered crossly under his breath and Hanzo leaned closer, eager to her the sound of his thick drawl. Most times he wore a thick chest plate over his clothing, but now he only wore a dark brown t-shirt that clung to the muscles of his arms that Hanzo got a glimpse of now and again when he would brush the length of his serape out of his field of view.  
“Y'know. For a ninja, ya ain't very stealthy.” Hanzo gasped as McCree looked up at him, their eyes locking as McCree narrowed his eyes before looking back down at the task at hand. “You might as well come out then and stop creeping on me.” McCree let out a huff and Hanzo stood up slowly, moving from the shadows and walking towards McCree. “That's close enough Partner.” He said as Hanzo approached. Stopping him in his tracks.  
“I am not a ninja.” Hanzo said quietly.  
“What was that?”  
“I said, I'm not a ninja. I'm an archer.” Hanzo continued to stare at McCree as he fiddled with the scope and fitted it back on the top of his very impressive looking revolver. This was the closest Hanzo had ever gotten to the man. From here he could see the intricate skull detail on his mechanical arm and the soft blue light that filtered out of three tiny triangles on the side, the beautiful intricate details of his red serape.  
“So, why were you watching me? Got something out for me? You know, if you wanted to kill me all you had to do was ask, darlin'.”  
Hanzo's mouth fell open and he stuttered. “I-I I wasn't watching you! I was- uh. I was sleeping!” McCree scoffed and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, unconvinced. “We came home from the mission and my brother was... busy using our room. So I came here to get some rest.”  
“Rest? In the training room? Really?”  
Hanzo nodded and gestured towards the darkened corner where the mats still lay in a pile. “Yes. There were mats, I needed a place to lay down after the mission and remembered that there were mats here.” McCree looked back down at his work and stood, grabbing his hat and placing it back on his head.  
“Well, Mr. Shimada. I plan on using this room to train, since it is y'know, a trainin' room. If you'd like to sleep I suggest you find someplace else.” With that McCree turned on his heel and walked towards the target range, firing 6 bullets in a row directly into the center of the target. Hanzo's breath caught in his throat as he watched the man turn his head slightly and watched Hanzo over his shoulder. Shaking his head Hanzo walked quickly from the room, his heart racing wildly. The sight of those deep amber eyes still burning in his mind.

 

“You were out late last night. How did the mission go?” Genji was sitting on the couch reading again when Hanzo woke up the next morning.  
“Well, somebody decided to have someone over last night instead of going to their partner's room so I had to sleep elsewhere until I was rudely awoken.” Hanzo walked over to the corner of the room that he had set up like a makeshift kitchen and heated up the small hot plate to boil some water for his tea. “So, I had a run in with the local cowboy last night.” Hanzo said, glancing over his shoulder. Genji didn't look up at first.  
“Oh, that's nic- YOU WHAT!? What happened!?” Genji looked at his brother, the tone of his voice implying shock. Hanzo laughed as he poured hot water into his cup and set it aside to let the tea steep.  
“Yes, I was rudely awoken to the sound of gunshots after my little nap in the training room.”  
“Well, what did he say?”  
“Not much, he was kind of an ass honestly. Pretty much told me to get out so he could train.”  
“I told you Hanzo, that man doesn't have friends and doesn't plan on it any time soon.”  
Hanzo chewed on his lower lip and shook his head, still determined to make that gruff handsome jerk like him. 

 

The pair had very few run ins over the next few days. Hanzo always kept an eye out for the hatted stranger in his bright red serape but it was to no avail. It wasn't until late one afternoon when Hanzo was sitting outside under a tree that he had found while walking that he saw McCree again. He was meditating, on his knees, hands laid gently on his legs when he head the soft jingle of spurs coming towards him.  
“Uh, this is my spot.” A gruff deep voice said softly. Hanzo kept his eyes shut.  
“It did not have your name on it.” Hanzo heard the man scoff and shift next to him. “Plus, you cannot lay claim to land you don't own.”  
Hanzo heard the other man sit down next to him and he opened one of his eyes very slightly. McCree was sitting down, legs out in front of him with his arms behind him. His eyes were closed and he had his head tilted back to the sun, soaking it in the warmth. His hat was set next to him and his hair blew gently in the cool soft breeze that rolled over the hill they sat on. He looked so peaceful and Hanzo smiled.  
“Its very nice of you to join me.” Hanzo let out a soft laugh, still peering out of the corner of his eye at the cowboy who merely let out a soft, near silent 'hmm'. Hanzo frowned slightly and closed his eyes, unable to silence his mind. His brain was buzzing and he thought he could feel the heat rolling off the man next to him, though he figured he was only imagining it. Shifting, he sat with his legs crossed and his hands folded gently in his lap.  
After a good long silence Hanzo tried again, peering out of peripherals, hoping to get an actual reaction from the other man. “So, do you come here often?”  
McCree sighed and opened his eyes lazily, one eyebrow arched questioningly. “Y'know. You Shimadas sure talk a lot.” Hanzo frowned and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. McCree didn't seem agitated, instead just amused. He wondered what he meant by 'you Shimadas'. Had the cowboy spent time with his brother? Or was it just a saying? Did McCree and Genji have some sort of past relations? Was that the reason Genji warned against Hanzo'z futile attempts at befriending the cowboy? Hanzo let out a sigh and shut his eyes again, his brain now buzzing even more loudly in his skull as he attempted to put all the pieces together unsuccessfully.  
“I was only curious, McCree.” Hanzo said, letting the mans name out very slowly. He had only ever dared say the word once, a soft whisper after Genji had once told him. It felt so odd saying it, here in the man's presence. Hanzo heard a soft click and looked over at McCree who was lighting a cigarillo, watched him as he took a long slow draw and let the smoke settle in his lungs before slowly pushing it out. He was entranced by the way the man so effortlessly made smoking look so very sensual and turned away slightly to hide the blush that had spread out over his cheeks.  
“Y'know.” McCree said, looking over at the raven haired man next to him. “Curiosity killed the cat.” He nodded slightly as he took a pull off of his cigarillo again and Hanzo laughed.  
“Yes, but what I think you fail to realize is that that is not the end of that quote.” Hanzo smiled and looked down at his lap where his hands were still folded. McCree cocked an eyebrow.  
“And what exactly do ya mean 'that ain't the end?'”, McCree asked, chewing on the end of his cigarillo before taking a short draw.  
“What I mean McCree, is that the quote is 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.'” McCree stared at him, his eyebrows knit in confusion. Hanzo gulped audibly, the man's soft brown eyes peering at him making Hanzo feel as if they went right to his soul.  
“Well first off, that can't be. My momma always just said the first part. You're makin' that other stuff up. And secondly....” McCree lowered his head and coughed softly. “Secondly, the name ain't McCree, it's Jesse.” Hanzo stared at him. This man, the one who he had been told numerous times to steer clear of, was not voluntarily sharing personal information with him. Jesse turned his head and looked at Hanzo, sitting up and holding out a hand. Hanzo took it, it was rough and calloused and he liked the feel of it in his own as they shook.  
“I am Hanzo, Hanzo Shimada.”  
“Oh, don't worry Darlin'. I already knew that.” McCree smirked and let go of Hanzo's hand. Once again leaning back on his palms. Hanzo cocked and eyebrow and shook his head. “So tell me, what brings a guy like you to a place like this?”  
“My brother.” Hanzo said solemnly, running a hand over his face with a grimace. “I owe it to him to serve alongside him and his comrades, now my comrades.” Jesse let out a hum and nodded, eyes closed again. Hanzo liked it when he hummed. It was a low sound that Hanzo could feel reverberate in his chest. “What about you? Why are you here Jesse? Genji tells me you do not enjoy the company of others, so why stay with Overwatch?”  
McCree let out a loud sigh and a soft laugh. “Well, curious one, if you must know. I was recruited from Blackwatch. I assume you know what that is seeing as you've been through briefing. An I just cant find it in myself to leave. Overwatch took me in when I had no place to go, I owe it to 'em to keep 'em safe when I can.” McCree sighed heavily and took another long drag off of his cigarillo. Hanzo watched as the smoke billowed up into the air and dissipated.  
“But if you owe it to them, why not befriend some of them? Doesn't life get lonely when you have no one to talk to and share things with?” Hanzo cocked his head to the side.  
“Yeah. Sure it does. But the thing about groups like this. We loose men. We loose people all the time....and it just hurts less y'know? Not knowing 'em real well.” Jesse looked over at him and smiled sadly. Hanzo did know. Hanzo knew what it was like to loose someone you loved. In fact he felt like he knew it better than anyone else he knew, even if the loss was because of his own hand.  
“I understand.” Hanzo said solemnly.  
“It is pretty lonely though. Trainin' alone, eatin' alone, comin' here. Y'know, that night I found you in the trainin' room. I had hoped that you were watchin'. That maybe you were gonna stay and practice.” McCree let out a loud laugh that shook his whole body. “Whew, don't I sound like a sap.”  
Hanzo smiled and shook his head. “You do know that you could have asked me to stay? Instead of treating me like a hostile opponent.” Hanzo said and cocked an eyebrow, a smirk playing across his face.  
“Ha, yes. I could'a but that would have been breakin' one of my rules. Lettin' someone in.”  
Hanzo shook his head. “Yes, but why live life lonely when there are people who genuinely want to be around you? You seem to get along well when we are on missions? I understand your ideology, but what is life if youre not happy?” Jesse looked down shamefully and closed his eyes.  
“I uh, I guess you got a point there Mr. Shimada.”  
“Please, Jesse. Call me Hanzo.”  
“Alright, Hanzo.”

 

They sat there for what felt like an eternity. Just taking in the late afternoon sun. It was Hanzo who was the first to speak again.  
“You know, Genji sure would be surprised to see the two of us sitting here like this.” McCree looked at him questioningly.  
“An why would that be?”  
“Well, it was him who warned me that I would never become friends with you and that I shouldn't even give it a try.”  
“It doesn't surprise me. He tried to do the same thing when I first arrived. Said that I needed to be 'one with the team' or some mumbo jumbo Zenyatta was teaching him.” Hanzo laughed, it definitely sounded like something his brother would say.  
“You know, it is nice to have proved him wrong.” Hanzo said and shook his head. “Doesn't happen very often now a days.” Jesse cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, I proved him wrong, and now we are friends.” Jesse let out a scoff and closed his eyes again before letting out a deep bellowing laugh. “And what are you laughing at?” Hanzo asked and furrowed his brow.  
“Oh. It's nothin' darlin'. Just a funny situation I thought of. Nothin' really.”  
“Well, you do know that now you have said that I am not going to stop pestering you about it.” Hanzo turned to face McCree. He could see the cowboy gulp slightly, a slight twinge of pink making its way to his cheeks.  
“Well shucks, I was just... I was thinkin' that it might me funny if... if we surprised him real good, y'know?”  
“I am not quite sure what youre getting at here Jesse?”  
“Well, y'see. What if you told Genji that we were, uh... that we were not just friends but....” Hanzo looked at him confused and shook his head. “That we were datin'. Y'know. Partners. I bet that would really stun him.”  
Hanzo had never felt the blood rush to his face as fast as it did in that moment. Quickly he turned away and hid his face from McCree' view.  
“Ah, man, Hanzo... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it awkward I just.. I just thought it might be funny y'know?” Hanzo heard Jesse shift next to him, could hear the jingle of his spurs. “Ah Man, I'm sorry Hanzo. I'll just... I'll take my leave now.” Hanzo heard Jesse get to his feet and quickly turned around, scrambling to his own.  
“Jesse, wait, I...” He grabbed Jesse by the wrist and spun him around. “Jesse wait, no its okay.” Jesse looked at him confused and Hanzo released the tight grip he had on the man's mechanical wrist. “Jesse I did not take offense to that. No, more so I am embarrassed. If I may be frank, I've always found you to be quite an attractive man... and the though of pretend dating you to confuse my brother was....” Hanzo's though was cut short as he felt a pair of rough callused lips pressed against his own. He sunk deeply into the kiss as he felt an arm snake around his lower back and he sighed softly.  
“You really do talk too much darlin'.” Jesse said with a smirk, still holding Hanzo close to him. He could smell the faint scent of cigarillo smoke on his shirt, and he could taste it on his lips when Jesse bent down to kiss him again. This time it was less fervent, more so soft and hesitant. Hanzo let McCree draw him closer as he darted his tongue across the other man's lips. Hesitantly Jesse opened his mouth, allowing Hanzo to deepen the kiss as he melted into it. Letting out a soft hum Jesse placed his mechanical hand across the nape of Hanzo's neck. It was cold, but much welcomed with the heat being shared between the two men.  
“H-hanzo.” McCree said softly. “As much as I am enjoying this. I would much prefer to do this in a more private location...” Jesse looked away, embarrassed. For such a large mean looking man he sure was reserved. Hanzo laughed.  
“Where shall we go then? If you wish to continue?”  
“Well, your room or mine?” Hanzo blushed deeply and hid his face in McCree's chest, who laughed softly.  
“Well, I share a room with Genji. So it would be much more considerate to go to yours.” McCree smiled.  
“My room it is.”

 

McCree's room was small and warm. There were thick blankets hung over the windows which made it nearly impossible for any natural light to make it's way through. When they arrived McCree hung his serape and hat on a small rickety coat rack that was set by the door. On the far wall was a large bed that sat next to a small squat dresser. It smelled only slightly of cigarillo smoke and mostly of a deep rich woodsy smell that Hanzo quite enjoyed. It didn't take long before their hands were on each other again. Hanzo's hands found purchase on McCree's hips as he pushed him back towards the bed and pushing him down to sit on the edge.  
Hanzo climbed into his lap, his arms wrapping themselves around his neck as he kissed him deeply. He felt Jesse's hand on his lower back as he arched into him and sighed softly. Rolling over he pulled McCree on top of him and pushed his hands up under his shirt, pulling it off quickly and running his hands back down his now bare chest. He was a very beefy man with large muscles and a slight gut. Hanzo ran his fingers over the patch of hair that sat on his pecks and followed it down to his navel to stop just above his pant line. McCree laughed.  
“Like what ya see darlin'?” He laughed and placed a hand on Hanzo's hip, tugging lightly on his kimono and pulling it up and over his head.  
“Yes. It is quite a pretty sight. You're quite a good looking man, Jesse McCree.” Jesse laughed again and leaned down to kiss Hanzo deeply, letting his hands roam over his newly bared chest. Hanzo arched up into his touch and gasped softly when McCree's fingers found purchase on one of Hanzo's nipples. Hanzo bit softly on Jesse's lip and lip his tongue lap greedily into the larger man's mouth. Hanzo let his hands roam down McCree's body, his hands finding their way to his large belt buckle. He hastily undid the piece of metal before letting himself push the larger mans pants down. Jesse took the hint and leaned back, shoving his pants down and off onto the floor. Hanzo rolled out from under McCree and stood up next to the bed. He removed his pants and under garments and looked over, watching as Jesse's eyes roamed over his body. He blushed and felt the heat move across his body, covering him in a light red glow.  
“On your back McCree.” Hanzo said, his voice thick as he watch Jesse obey and roll over onto his back. “And, you should probably take those off.” He said, gesturing towards Jesse's boxers. He striped them off obediently and Jesse swallowed as Hanzo climbed onto of him again. Hanzo ground into Jesse's lap, feeling him grow hard beneath him. His breath hitched as he felt Jesse wrap his hand around his cock and he pressed closer to him. Hanzo reached down and ran a hand over McCree's chest before reaching his other hand down to swat Jesse's hand away from his erection. “Do you have any lube and condoms McCree?” Hanzo said breathlessly. He nodded towards the dresser and Hanzo leaned over, rummaging through the top drawer till he felt the small bottle and the crinkly wrapper.  
McCree rolled over, letting Hanzo take him by the hip and pull him to his hands and knees. He opened the bottle of lube with a soft click and poured a copious amount onto his fingers, pressing them to Jesse's hole. When he sunk a finger into him he let out a soft hiss and threw his head back. Hanzo crooned softly as he worked one and then a second into him slowly. Slipping the condom on he pulled his fingers from McCree's tight hole and pressed himself into Jesse.  
He sunk into him deeply, letting himself fill Jesse to the hilt before moving again. McCree was now a moaning mess underneath him and Hanzo reached a hand around the man's hip to stroke his now leaking cock. It didn't take long before Hanzo was on edge. He pumped quickly and deeply into McCree before finishing with a load moan. Hanzo continued to stroke McCree until he finished, spilling himself on the sheets underneath them.  
They rolled over, away from the newly made mess, and lay on their sides panting. McCree let out a soft laugh and rolled over, wrapping an arm around Hanzo's waist. Hanzo felt his eyelids grow heavy as he sighed, his heart still racing.  
“We should probably clean this up before we go to sleep.” McCree said, his eyes closed but still awake. Hanzo laughed.  
“I could not possibly sleep here. What would Genji think? What would I tell him about why I didn't sleep in our room?” McCree laughed and kissed the top of Hanzo's head.  
“Well, you could tell him you won?”  
“Won?”  
“Yeah. You won darlin'. You finally made me your friend.” Hanzo looked up at McCree, and smiled.  
“Well, Jesse. I would like to think that we were a little bit more than friends after this.”  
“Of course we are sweetheart.” McCree said softly. “Of course we are.”

The next morning, sometime around dawn, Hanzo unraveled himself from McCree's arms. He was late for his morning meditation with Genji. When he arrived back at his room Genji was already sitting on his small wicker mat that sat in front of a small table that held a stick of incense that was now burning. When the door slid open Genji did not move from his position.  
“Ah, nice of you to join me Hanzo. Where have you been?” Hanzo laughed.  
“You sound like a worried mother Genji. Don't worry. I was only out hanging out with my new friend.” Genji whipped around from the spot he sat on and Hanzo could feel him staring at him even though his back was now turned as he slipped off the old dirty kimono and pulled on a new one.  
“You don't mean to tell me that...” Genji said questioningly.  
Hanzo nodded. “Yes, the aloof Mr. Jesse McCree.” He beamed and blushed hotly and Genji moved closer, looking Hanzo up and down.  
“Hanzo... you didn't... Oh, Hanzo, no... That's disgusting Hanzo. You had sex with that filthy cowboy didn't you?” Hanzo shrugged and smiled at Genji. If it wasn't for the metal face plate he was wearing Hanzo could have seen the frown that he felt Genji projecting through the mask.  
“Hey little brother, you're the one who didn't believe I could make him my friend.”  
“I said make him your friends! Not fuck him!” Genji said, shaking his head. But Hanzo only smiled.  
“You know Genji, I hate to say I told you so. But, I told you so.”


End file.
